


Barry, il pappagallo

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I'm in fact straight, Louis Tomlinson's Bullshit Tweet, M/M, Nonsense, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché, suvvia, anche se non ci ha creduto nessuno alle parole di quel tweet, Harry si è offeso veramente e non bisogna mai far inalberare uno Styles, altrimenti lui ti comprerà un pappagallo per vendicarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry, il pappagallo

**Barry, il pappagallo**

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit I am in fact straight.”  
“Larry! Non Barry! Dillo bene, altrimenti niente biscottino” lo rimprovera per la milionesima volta, quel giorno, mostrandogli la ricompensa.  
“Louis è cattivo con Harry perché…?”  
“Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit. I am in fact straight.”  
Harry ci rinuncia, schiaffeggiandosi il viso con una mano. Louis sarà a casa a momenti; lui ancora non gli parla per la solita stronzata che ha combinato su Twitter e quella è l’unica vendetta che gli è venuta in mente: un nuovo animale domestico, un pappagallo cenerino – ne ha sempre voluto uno! – al quale, da tutta la mattina, sta insegnando una semplice frase: “Larry is a bullshit, I am in fact straight”. Soltanto che il piccolo uccellino, senza ancora un nome, non ne vuole sapere e continua a dire “Barry” invece di “Larry”.  
Quando Harry sente la chiave nella toppa della serratura, scatta in piedi e corre verso le scale che conducono al piano superiore della loro immensa casa a Londra.  
Rimane nascosto sulla cima e con un solo occhio, e i suoi ricci scompigliati a trasparire dal muro, adocchia la situazione nel salone.  
Louis entra e si guarda subito attorno; è tornato a casa dopo una lunga conversazione con gli avvocati ed è veramente stanco.  
Sa benissimo della stronzata fatta, si è già pentito da quando Harry gli ha messo il muso e non gli parla più; non è la sua prima volta, ma come sempre è stato indotto a farlo e lui, stanco di quei pretesti per metterli in cattiva luce, ha finito per finirci in ogni caso, soprattutto per la reazione di Harry che si rifiuta di avvicinarsi a lui da quando è successo.  
Lo chiama, sapendo di non ricevere una risposta: “Harry, sei in casa?”  
Sorpreso, sente subito la voce gracchiante di uno sconosciuto: “Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight.”  
Louis guarda il piccolo uccello e rimane di sasso sul posto, con la bocca aperta, gli occhi scioccati e un “ma che ca***?” sulla punta della lingua.  
Il pappagallo ripete: “Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight”.  
Harry sbuffa dalle scale e alza gli occhi al soffitto. Non è proprio la vendetta che si era immaginato e la reazione di Louis non lo ha soddisfatto moltissimo. Quando Louis lo sente sbuffare e lo intravede a causa dei suoi lunghi capelli ricci, Harry scappa via al piano di sopra sapendo di essere seguito.  
Tenta di chiudersi nella propria stanza, ma Louis è piccino e agile, lui un metro e ottanta di goffaggine, quindi, quando sta per chiudersi dentro, il piede di Louis interposto sul ciglio della porta glielo impedisce. Sbuffa di nuovo.  
“Sul serio, Harry? Un uccello per tentare di ferirmi?”  
“Almeno io non lo scrivo su internet, come qualcun altro” risponde, mordendosi la bocca, per avergli rivolto parola ma soddisfatto di avergli detto ciò che pensa, mentre tenta di chiudere la porta e Louis, invece, fa forza per aprirla.  
Alla fine, Harry rinuncia, alza le mani e fa un passo indietro permettendogli di entrare. Louis però lo imita e retrocede.  
“Senti, te l’ho già detto, mi dispiace”  
Harry annuisce e fa una smorfia “un pizzico in più di risentimento e forse ti credo” dice, poi si affretta a schivarlo e ad avvicinarsi alle scale.  
Louis lo segue: “Dai, Harry, te l’ho detto in tutti i modi possibili-” ma si ferma: con quel tono seccato non andrà da nessuna parte. Harry è un testone e quando si offende è veramente difficile riuscire a farsi perdonare. Louis lo sa bene, per tutte le volte che, in quattro anni, gli vive accanto e gliene combina di tutti i colori, sia per sbaglio sia per puro divertimento.   
Giungono di nuovo in salone, dove Harry dà il biscotto promesso al pappagallo. “Mi ascolti, almeno?”  
Harry non gli risponde: sono ventiquattro le ore in cui non gli parla e ha intenzione di continuare, escluse le volte in cui proprio non riesce a star zitto.  
Louis sbuffa irritato per quel maledetto silenzio.  
“Questo dove lo hai preso?”  
“L’ho rubato” risponde sarcastico. “Secondo te? L’ho comprato” ammette e si maledice ancora perché gli sta parlando.  
“Sai che non abbiamo tempo per occuparci di lui, Harry?”  
“Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight ” Harry fa una carezza all’uccellino e gli dà un biscotto soddisfatto per aver interrotto Louis.  
“Allora?”  
“Lo darò a mamma, Louis” conclude.   
“Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight” ripete il pappagallo. Harry gli dà un altro biscottino: l’uccellino ha capito cosa deve fare per mangiare, è molto più sveglio di quanto i due possano pensare.  
“Perché dice Barry?” domanda Louis, prima di scoppiare in una risata. Anche se quelle parole lo feriscono, nonostante siano le sue, la situazione è piuttosto divertente.  
Harry si morde un labbro e trattiene una risata. “Non lo so” dice nasale. “Ha imparato così”.  
E alla fine ridono assieme, perché è inevitabile: ventiquattro ore sono già tante per entrambi e quel silenzio li ha allontanati più di quanto vogliano.  
“Cosa si chiama?” chiede Louis, iniziando ad accarezzarlo assieme al riccio.  
Harry fa spallucce. “Ancora non l’ho deciso”  
“Che ne pensi di Barry?”  
Harry guarda Louis, si morde ancora il labbro mentre fissa prepotentemente quelle di Louis e annuisce, abbozzando un sorriso.  
“Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight”  
“Oh, sta zitto, Barry!” lo rimprovera Louis. Harry li guarda divertito. “Bullshit Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight!”  
“Oh, al diavolo!” Louis sbuffa, prende un biscottino e lo passa al pappagallo che lo becca su un dito, mentre Harry ride di gusto e “Bravo, Barry, fallo soffrire” lo incoraggia, ridacchiando.  
“Mi dispiace” sibila e stavolta il tono sembra quello giusto, Harry annuisce e sorride all’uccello.  
“Lo so” risponde senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso, mentre carezza Barry.  
“Quanto dovrà passare prima che tu riesca a perdonarmi?”  
“Non lo so”  
Restano in silenzio, mentre Louis si guarda intorno e cerca una soluzione a quel casino. Quando inizia a fissare Barry, che ha iniziato a muoversi a destra e a sinistra, mentre Harry gli canticchia una canzone, Louis sorride e annuisce.  
“E se ti offrissi la possibilità di darmi una punizione?”  
“Tipo?” chiede Harry, guardandolo curioso.  
“Tipo lavare i piatti per un mese, farti la lavatrice per due…”  
Harry ci pensa e quando si illumina con l’arrivo di un’idea, Louis ha paura di ciò che gli ha permesso: “Partendo dal presupposto che non stiamo mai a casa e che i piatti e i vestiti li posso lavare anch’io quelle poche volte che siamo qui… io propongo di dimostrarmi che non sei affatto ciò che dichiari su Twitter per, mh, due mesi. Tutti i giorni.”  
“A parte che lo sai benissimo che non sono quello che dic-” premette Louis, ovvio e saccente.  
“Louis, dimostrami che non lo sei affatto per due mesi, tutti i giorni” ripete per farlo tacere.  
Il sorriso soddisfatto e raggiante, nonché malizioso, di Harry preoccupa ancora di più Louis che lo guarda accigliato. Cosa dovrebbe fare? Dimostrarlo in che senso?  
Prima di fare mille domande all’altro, però, Louis ne fa una, semplice e concisa: “Spiegati meglio, Harry”  
“Devi fare il passivo” risponde conciso il riccio, col sorriso più ampio che Louis abbia mai visto su quel viso. Le fossette, difatti, sembrano due vispi crateri che si fanno beffa di lui.  
Louis sgrana gli occhi. Lui? Passivo? _Never in a milion years,_ pensa e cita Zayn.  
“No”  
“E allora ciao, non parlarmi” dice immediatamente l’altro, offeso. “Barry, caro, dicevi? Louis è cattivo con Harry perché…?” parla al pappagallo mostrandogli un altro biscottino.  
“Bullshit! Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact straight”  
Louis sbuffa e si scompiglia i capelli. Due mesi da passivo. Sente già il sedere bruciare dolorante.  
“Una settimana”  
“Due mesi”  
“Due settimane”  
“Due mesi”  
“Un mese”  
“Un mese, affare fatto!” lo sorprende Harry, dopo quelle celeri proposte, saltandogli addosso e cadendo sul divano.  
Louis è sorpreso ma si lascia avvolgere mentre si ritrova sdraiato sotto di Harry e Barry starnazza a quei movimenti improvvisi, per poi svolazzare sul tavolo.  
“Now kiss me, you fool” dice Harry, riportando alla mente di entrambi vecchi ricordi, prima di baciarlo e mordergli le labbra.  
“Iniziamo subito la punizione e dimostriamo a Barry qual è la verità!” conclude, quando si divide da quelle labbra, per riprenderle subito dopo e baciare Louis più appassionatamente.  
“Barry is a bullshit! I am in fact a straight! Bullshit! Bullshit!”  
“Oh, sta zitto, Barry!” lo ammoniscono i due, mentre si danno alla pazza gioia. Ma il pappagallo non li ascolta e continua la sua cantilena per tutto il tempo del loro amplesso in cui, ahimè – ma stavolta se lo è proprio meritato – Louis è il passivo fra i due.  
E vissero tutti felici e contenti col culo non più immacolato, e ora dolorante, di Louis Tomlinson, che la prossima volta ci penserà due volte prima di scrivere “I am in fact straight”.  
Perché, suvvia, anche se non ci ha creduto nessuno alle parole di quel tweet, Harry si è offeso veramente e non bisogna mai far inalberare uno Styles, altrimenti lui ti comprerà un pappagallo per vendicarsi.  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Il sesso riparatore è sempre il miglior modo per risolvere una situazione conflittuale, non trovate?  
> Okay, no. Questa cosa è una “Bullshit! Bullshit! Barry, il pappagallo is a bullshit!” Direbbe Barry.  
> Basta. La smetto qui, ho parlato anche troppo.  
> Spero di avervi strappato un sorriso. Barry saluta con amore (anche se è ancora un po’ traumatizzato per ciò che i suoi occhi hanno visto: un Louis passivo non è da tutti i giorni buahahaha).
> 
> A questo link troverete tutti gli indirizzi (Twitter, Facebook, Ask)  
> dove potete scrivermi: http://veneredirimmel.flavors.me/


End file.
